Aspects of the present disclosure relate to toothbrushes, and more particularly to a toothbrush that can record and/or play music or other audio signals. Statistics show that only a small percentage of the population in any country brushes their teeth for the dentist-recommended time of two minutes. This can be especially true of younger children and teenagers, who view tooth brushing as a mundane duty with few pleasurable aspects. Accordingly, there is a need to create an environment that makes tooth brushing enjoyable so that children and teenagers in particular will brush as often as they should and for the recommended period of time.